This invention relates to canopy beds and more specifically to a canopy bed frame assembly which converts an existing bed into a free-standing canopy bed in which the canopy frame completely encloses the bed and in which the canopy frame is substantially concealed from view.
Canopy beds have been widely used to add ambiance and style to a bedroom. Although popular and attractive in appearance, conventional canopy beds are usually bulky, cumbersome and expensive. Typically, the canopy bed structure is an integral part of the original bed frame. However, separate canopy structures which are separate from the bed frame but rigidly attached to the ceiling can provide somewhat the same effect as an integral canopy bed frame. The separate ceiling attachment is of relatively large weight and require complex hardware for such ceiling attachment. Once the canopy upper frame is attached to the ceiling, the bed is fixed in place within the bedroom and not readily movable.
The present invention is directed to a construction which avoids the aforementioned shortcomings.
In a canopy bed frame assembly incorporating the principles of the present invention, assembly of canopy bed frames may be accomplished without the need for installing the entire canopy or portion thereof into a room ceiling. Such a canopy bed assembly can be easily disassembled into its component parts for either cleaning or moving purposes. Additionally, the individual components of the canopy bed frame assembly can be inexpensively manufactured and can be easily modified to fit an existing bed.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a canopy bed frame assembly includes a plurality of vertical posts which define the height of the canopy bed frame assembly, upper and lower frame members which are joined to the frame posts which define the upper and lower portions of the frame and a continuous canopy track extending around the upper frame perimeter.
In another aspect of the invention, a canopy valance support rod is spaced apart from the upper frame members by a series of generally S-shaped hooks which engage both the upper canopy frame and the valance support rod in an unobtrusive and concealed manner. A series of fabric sleeves which slidingly engage the vertical posts and upper frame members cooperate with a series of fabric cover panels and valance panels to substantially conceal the entire canopy frame from view.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved canopy bed frame assembly to use in converting an existing bed into a free-standing canopy bed which canopy frame assembly is easily disassembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kit of parts for use in assembling a free-standing canopy bed frame which, when fitted together, provide a canopy bed frame having upper and lower generally horizontal frame members joined to vertical posts. The upper frame members have a continuous canopy valance support rod disposed around the perimeter thereof. The valance support rod has a series of canopy covers and valance panels supported in sliding engagement.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a free-standing canopy bed having improved stability and having no attachments to the ceiling.
Yet another object of the present inventions is to provide a kit of parts for converting a bed into a free-standing canopy bed having vertical frame posts disposed at the corners of the bed and upper and lower frame members joining the posts to form the canopy frame. Fabric sleeves which are slid over the exposed portions of the vertical posts and upper frame members cooperate with a series of canopy corner and valance panels supported around the perimeter of the canopy upper frame to substantially conceal the canopy frame upper frame members and vertical posts from view.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.